She's Still Mine
by RozaCourt
Summary: When Aneya comes back to school after moving in with her mother, she has gone through a total personality change. She willingly takes Sakura and Ino's place as Queen Bee. She won't give Sasuke and Naruto the time of day. She's been moved to the elite side of courses. Away from Itachi. Away from her life. Away from her reason to live. (Sequel to Itachi's Pet)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of the Naruto fandom! It is I, Roza, with the installation of the first chapter of the sequel to Itachi's Pet. Feel free to read, review, and give me pointers. Note, I said ****_pointers_****. Not make hateful, disrespectful comments that hurt my feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the idea of this here story.**

Chapter one: Sasuke

"I wonder how Ane-chan is taking the move," my blond boyfriend, Naruto Uzamaki, stated out loud. "I haven't talked to or heard from her since the trial."

"Her number changed immediately after. Don't know why though," I told him.

"I hope she's…."

"You can't just waltz in here and expect us to let you take over our position!"

"Gomenasai, but I just did. Look around you, usuratonkachi. Every one of your followers has turned against you."

My head snapped up at the sound of the familiar naturally sultry voice. Sure enough, Aneya was smirking at the fuming Ino and Sakura. The blonde's and pink haired girl's posse was standing around the dark red head.

"Yeah, Sakura. Aneya is much better than you two could _ever_ be. She'll make a better Queen Bee," one said.

"And a hotter one too!" a guy said in the back. The girl smirked further.

I studied the redhead as the apparently former Queen Bees of the school stormed off. Her hair was now tamed and cut in waves. Her bangs framed her strikingly, frighteningly blue eyes. She wore a black quarter thigh dress that brought attention to her curves and black heels with a choker necklace around her neck.

"Aneya… changed," the blond beside me pointed out. I wordlessly walked to the girl and we stood in front of her until she finally noticed us standing there.

"Can I help you, Yuhi-san?" My jaw clenched at the overly polite tone in her voice.

"Ane-chan, where have you been?! We've been trying to contact you ever since…!"

"Aneya-sama," she interrupted. We looked at her blankly, not understanding what she said. "I don't care what I allowed before. Now, as your new Queen Bee, you are to call m Aneya-sama like everyone else."

"Ane-ch…."

"Also, further interaction between us is prohibited. My mother says I must be surrounded by only the elite. And I agree." She turned around and started walking towards the elite side of the school. Away from us. "Oh yeah, Yuhi-san?"

"Hn."

"Keep an eye on your locker."

I walked to my locker as she continued walking away, fully understanding her warning. Once there, I saw a red note paper sticking out of the side of the door. Naruto instantly plucked it up to read it out loud.

"'I'm sorry, Sasu-kun. My mom told me she will punish me severely if she found out I hung out with you guys. She's making me become a hostess and escort. That's why I'm with the elite. Most of our clients are their fathers. And mothers, quite frankly. Tell Itachi for me please. I wish I could tell you more, but I'm already pressed for time as it is. Gomenasai.'" He lowered the note.

"That explains things perfectly," I stated.

"What's an escort?" I paled when that word finally sunk in at Naruto's question.

"I need to talk to Itachi now." I started towards the classroom with the blond behind me, still inquiring about _that word_. "An escort is one who… hosts males… privately."

"Priv…. Hell no! You mean that bastard has Ane-chan selli…?!" I slapped my hand over his mouth, glaring at everyone who had stopped to listen to us. They instantly looked away and scurried off.

"It depends on the client. Some may just want a companion to talk to. Others want to just touch a young body in its prime. Others want… to go further." I looked down as the memories of my past hit me hard.

"Sasuke?" I looked at him. "You were one before, weren't you?"

"Yes." His arms went around my waist.

"I'm here for you, Sasu-kun. You don't always have to be the strong one of this relationship." Taking a deep breath, I nodded and grabbed his hand. I led him back outside to my car. I sat in the back seat sideways with my feet kicked up and he curled up in my lap.

"It all started when I was thirteen."

~Flashback Four Years~

"Sasuke, I need you to come downstairs, honey!" I heard over my video game. I paused the battle and ran downstairs to where my mom was waiting in the den. She and a man were standing in front of the fireplace.

"What's going on?" I asked. She knelt down so that I was looking down at her. She took my hands and looked up at me.

"Honey, you know we're short on money, right?" I nodded. "Will you do something for me to get some money?" I nodded again. "I need you to go with this man ok?"

"What will we do?"

"Anything he wants you to. You are his escort for the night."

"Alright." She let me go as I walked over to the man. I looked up into his brown eyes. "Hello, sir. My name is Sasuke Yuhi, and I will be your escort for the night. Shall we go?"

He nodded and led me out to his car. We rode in silence as he drove us to a hotel. He led me to the penthouse suite, and I heard him lock the door.

"So, what do you want…?"

I yelped as a large hand shot under the front of my pants from behind. I tried to get away, but the bastard grabbed my hair before I could.

"What do I want to do?" I shivered at the raw hunger in his voice. "I want to fuck that virgin little hole of yours."

"No!" I struggled, but he only laughed as he pulled my pants and boxers off and bent me over the arm of the couch. Tears streamed down my cheeks when I heard him unzip his pants. "Please, don't do this."

"Sorry, 'honey'. But I paid good money for you. So I'm getting my money's worth." His hands pushed my cheeks apart , and I felt something prod my entrance. Then….

**_Pain._**

I cried out as he slammed straight in with no warning. By the time he started moving, I was pleading for him to stop. To let me go.

But he didn't.

He refused.

~End Flashback~

"Oh my goodness, Sasuke. I'm so sorry." I felt tears drop on my collar bone and ear and realized Naruto was not the only person crying..

"It lasted until two months after I met you, when you asked me out. I realized I couldn't do that and be with the boy I love. So I forced my way out of it."

"So I saved you from that fate."

"You did. And I'm grateful for you forever." We cuddled for a while, not caring that we were missing class. "If only I could also save Aneya."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Insanity runs through my vains, I'm glad you don't like the mother. The point was to make her as unlikeable as I possibly could. And I'm so happy you love this story! I try.**

**So, on to the chapter. Here, you all will get a taste of what Aneya has to put up with at home.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter two: Aneya

I walked into my so called home and threw down my book bag, leaving it by the door for a lower **(A) **to pick it up. Doing my homework is debatable. It all depends on whether or not I have a client tonight.

"Is that you, Aneya?!" I grunted my affirmative to my mother's question. "Come into the sitting room!"

I walked down the hall to the sitting room. Or, more accurately, the reception room. Groups of girls were scattered around the room, talking quietly amongst themselves. I have no use for these other girls, though. I'm already the highest paid chick in this game, and I only just started a week ago.

"Did you talk to them?" I turned my attention to my mother.

"Hai." I reached into my purse and pulled out a brown package. "Five paid ahead of time. Ten will call soon. All fifteen are requesting the Blow Package from me and full package from one of the other girls. They don't care which one, as long as she's pretty and unmarked." I handed her the package.

"You did well. Go on upstairs and get ready. There will be a party tonight, and you will be the main attraction." '_So nope. I will not be doing my homework tonight. Ah well. That's what we got nerds for_,' I thought as I went upstairs to my room. After taking a two hour long bubble bath, I let my hair air dry as I sat on my bed in a silk robe. Two mid levels **(B) **walked in.

"Find my flashiest floor length dress. It should be black." After a few minutes, I was slipping on my dress. The black material stuck to my body like a second skin, bringing attention to my very generous curves. The neckline was low and a slit went all the way up my right leg. The sequins all over the dress will make me appear to shine in the light, which is actually the whole point of wearing this dress.

"Aneya! Get your ass down to the ball room right now!" I sighed and ran my brush through my hair one last time.

"Going!" I walked out of my room and to the staircase that leads to the ballroom. I could hear music playing and knew the party had already started. "My, my, look at all these very handsome men here." Though I did not raise my voice, my silky, husky tone easily carried throughout the room. The volume of the music lowered as hungry eyes latched onto my body while I strolled down the stairs. "It makes me regret being so late."

"All is well, dear Aneya-hime. You are present now." As rehearsed thousands times before, I was flanked by my hair's counterparts: a raven and a redhead.

"Of course. I'm so silly sometimes." I chuckled huskily as we reached the bottom of the staircase. "All is always well when I arrive."

"Your first client awaits your attention, Aneya-hime."

I pouted at the raven that spoke. "But I just got here, Akina-san! Can I at least…?" A wine glass was put in my hand, and I smirked. "Have a drink first. Now, gentlemen, we may begin!"

An hour later, I was beating down my disgust as a big bellied man trailed his hand along my thigh. Already, I was on my fifth wine glass, but it. Wasn't. Working. Damn my newly, genetically high tolerance for alcohol!

"Now, now, big guy," I said huskily, glad I didn't even have to try to force my voice this way (it comes so naturally), while pushing his hand back down when it almost reached my thong. "We're out in public. Be good."

As he leaned forward to whisper disgusting suggestions into my ear, I dipped my cherry in my wine and brought it to my lips to eat the fruit. This is a regular occurrence. Big guy here? He's got a six figure bank account. And my full service package that he seems to want? It's a five figure price when it's a party night.

As I played with the stem, my eyes trailed around the room to find someone more interesting. But then I froze when I saw a familiar face.

"Excuse me for a moment please?" Without waiting for an answer, I sprinted across the room. I grabbed my target's hand and pulled him with me into the closest bathroom. I locked the door. "What are you doing here?!" I shrieked softly.

"Sasori dragged me here."

"Perv." He chuckled at my muttered insult, shaking his head.

"For the adult hostesses. He just didn't want to come here by himself, so he made me come with him." I sighed and stepped into his arms.

"I missed you so much, Itachi-kun." His arms tightened around my waist as I buried my face in his chest.

"I missed you too, koi." I raised my head as his fingers cupped my chin and closed my eyes. His lips were soon covering my own, and I whimpered lightly with longing as I finally, _finally_ got what I've been missing for days.

But then…. _Bang_!

**Oooo, what's interrupting Itachi's and Aneya's private time? I guess you guys will have to wait and see. **

**Forum update: I am currently a member of two separate Naruto forums. One is called Naruto RP Forum and the other Fourth Hokage's Reign. Both are very awesome, if lacking members. I (on my own free will and idea) am advertising these two forums.**

**Naruto RP Forum by Midnight Rose: This is a post-massacre forum. It started right after Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke graduated from the Academy. **

**Fourth Hokage's Reign by The Silver Ace: This is a universe in which Minato and Kushina never died, and Itachi never massacred the Uchiha clan. It started during Team Kakashi's (with the help of the newly created Team Obito) mission to escort the bridge builder.**

**Forum update ended.**

**Story notes:**

**A: a lower is someone that clients wouldn't pay anywhere over a thousand dollars for their full service package.**

**B: a mid level is someone that clients would only pay from a thousand to ten thousand dollars for their full service. **

**Clarification: Aneya is the most expensive girl in the house. Her full service package is fifty thousand dollars on party nights and starts at one hundred thousand on a normal night.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
